Gone
by AliceImagined
Summary: All he ever loved was Sasori, and wanted nothing more.  One-shot, Sasodei, dark ish


disclaimer: i dont own shit. ._. but shit happens, right? :D? haha

AN: yeah, i had a dream last night, that went like this. ._.

Itachi walked into the Akatsuki's living room, immediately sensing something was wrong. Deidara sat alone on the couch, which wasn't so unusual in itself, considering he did this every time Sasori had a solo mission. What was disturbing was that he was crying, no, sobbing, alone on their couch. Itachi wasn't sure what to do, so he walked over and sat down next to the blonde.

"Deidara, whats wrong?" Itachi asked, looking concerned Deidara.

"...Sasori..." Deidara whispered, burying his face in his hands, sobbing even harder than before.

"When he comes back-"

"He isn't coming back, un!" Deidara shouted, looking up at Itachi angrily before crying harder.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, looking at the blonde.

"I-I overheard Pein and Konan talking, un. And..and they we're arguing about Sasori d-danna, un." Deidara sniffled.

"About what..?"

"Leader-sama said that...that we had t-too many people and Sasori danna was the o-one they..they were gonna get rid of him, un!"

"So they sent him on a mission they knew he couldn't survive.." Itachi murmured, looking at the blonde, feeling legitimately sorry for Deidara.

Deidara nodded, and got up.

"I'm gonna go back to our...I mean my room..." He said softly, in a monotone voice, laced with pain and sadness. He walked out of the room, passing Kisame on the way out. Kisame looked back at Deidara, before walking in a sitting down on the couch next to Itachi.

"Whats wrong with him?" Kisame asked, putting a arm around Itachi.

"Sasori's not coming back." Itachi muttered quietly, knowing how the blonde felt. Everything he ever loved had disappeared, and now, yet again, the blonde was losing the one thing he had.

Over the next few days, Deidara stayed in his room. He only came out when he needed to eat and drink, or when he needed to shower. Other than that, no one had seen the blonde. On the fifth day of the blonde's self confinement, the rest of the group, minus Pein, had a group meeting.

"Someone needs to go talk to him." Hidan whispered, so if they blonde came out he wouldn't overhear them.

"I've tried." Itachi said. "It's impossible. He doesn't answer or pay attention. It's like hes dead."

"We need to have someone go talk to him." Kisame said, and the rest of the group looked at Konan.

"Fine." She sighed, and got up to go talk to Deidara.

When she walked into the room, she looked sadly at the blonde. The little TV Kakuzu had got each pair was on some soap opera, and there was a sea of tissues on the floor, and Deidara was eating chocolate ice cream on the bed, curled up with one of Sasori's puppets and watching said soap opera.

"Deidara...? Can i come in...?" Konan knocked on the door softly.

Deidara looked up, saw Konan and sighed, then nodded.

"Babe, I know your upset, but you cant just lock yourself in your room forever." Konan sat next to Deidara, hugging him.

"What does it matter to you? You're the reason danna is...gone." Tears dripped down Deidara cheeks.

"I didn't want Pein to send Sasori away. It wasn't my choice." Konan said sadly, leaning the blonde against her shoulder and patting his head.

"It doesn't matter now...He's never coming back.." Deidara started crying, and pushed Konan away. She didn't say anything but got up and left, looking at the blonde sadly before closing the door.

Deidara did as Konan asked, coming out of his room more, but the results weren't much different. He was like a zombie, barely moving and never talking, except for the occasional "thank you, un" when he was given something. Other than that, it was like the terrorist was dead. Pein had noticed when the blonde kept denying doing any missions. He called the bomber to his office, and sat him down.

"Look, Deidara, i know your upset, so I'm giving you a solo mission. Okay?" Deidara nodded blankly, his eyes dull.

After Pein explained the mission details, he asked if Deidara had any questions.

"No." Deidara said, in his soft monotone voice, looking at Pein sadly.

Deidara knew he was going to be disposed too, and was packing all his stuff up. He sighed, and threw the rest of his clay in his bag, sighed, and flopped on the bed.

"Why so sad, brat?" A familiar voice said from behind him. Deidara sighed, he must be hallucinating again.

But when he felt a familiar pair of arms wrapped around him, he realized that it wasn't just some demented dream.

"Danna!" Deidara yelled, too happy to even had the 'un' at the end of his sentence. He turned around and hugged his danna as tight as he could, all of the heartbreak and sadness instantly gone.

"Come on Deidara, we're leaving here." Sasori squeezed his love tightly, and kissed him sweetly before grabbing Deidara's stuff and dragging the blonde out of the base fast. Once they got far enough away, Sasori set up camp, and sat the blonde down in his lap, snuggling with him before they both fell asleep.

-somewhere in the base-

"Did they leave?" Hidan peered around the corner, looking for the red head and his blonde partner.

"Yeah, I think so." Itachi said, smiling slightly.

"Our plan worked! Maybe they'll finally get together now!" Konan yelled, doing a awkward fist pump.

AN: ._. yush, i cant write not crack stories. even when i try to be serious, some part of it has to not be serious o.e

so sorry xD yeahh this fails. and yes i know this has to ANs _ read and review pweaseeeeeeee. 


End file.
